Here Comes Goodbye
by RaiLei
Summary: Pokeshipping. They'd said their goodbyes; but Misty couldn't let it end the way it did. Ash had to know.


Misty didn't know how to explain it, it felt _wrong_.

She was almost home to Cerulean; the bustling city visible as she descended from Mount Moon.

Home . . . the name felt weird on her tongue; she hadn't been there in ages.

It felt hollow, even though she'd got what she wanted.

She had gotten her bike back and tossed her problems to the wind. Misty shook her head; no, she'd thrown her problems away nearly five years ago. She bit down her lip and she couldn't help thinking that it was all _over_. Clenching her bike's handle as she left Mount Moon's overpass, her heart hammered in her chest. It hadn't gone the way it was supposed to – she had it all planned out, she had her chance and _what_ did she say?

_Just keep doing your best_.

"I'm so stupid," she mumbled, running a hand down her face. "I blew it."

They'd just come back from the Johto League, trying to figure out what their next move would be; maybe Hoenn. But, before they could head out, Delia had called Viridian, saying they had to come home to Pallet first. Naturally, the three of them were going together; what would an adventure be without the others? That was, until Daisy called demanding she came home so they could go on a cruise.

She wanted to scream right then and there; it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Then Ash said it, it felt like an arrow through her heart: _You've got to be happy now Mist, you got your bike back_.

A bike? A bike?! She couldn't care less about her old bike – she'd forgotten about that by the Orange Islands. But, _how_ was she supposed to be happy? How cold he say that – but she had been just as bad, she'd run away, her emotions getting the better of her.

As she past Cerulean's limits, she let out a sigh. She was home, her sisters were leaving, and she'd be _stuck_ here for a year. "Just great," she grumbled, frowning.

Slowly, a grin appeared on her features, she couldn't let Ash go to Hoenn without . . .

Shaking her head, she turned her bike around, a laugh escaping her lips. Daisy and the others would just have to wait; it was a good days' ride to Pallet Town.

---

Just as he had expected, a welcome party waited for him in Pallet Town. He smiled, shaking his head when he saw the balloons tied to his mom's picket fence, making him wonder what the inside looked like. His worries disappeared when he saw his mom at the staircase, Mr. Mime behind her; Tracey, Professor Oak and Gary – although the latter wasn't necessarily in the friend category – situated in the living room. He wished Brock and Misty were there too.

_Misty . . ._ he couldn't help but frown at the mention of the red head.

He knew something was wrong with her back in Viridian. He'd never seen her so . . . oh; he didn't even know the word for it. She had just run off after her sisters' call, it looked like she was going to cry. He frowned, leaning against the windowsill, staring blankly into the night sky; he wondered what was _wrong_ with her. Girls could be too strange sometimes.

_Just do your best_ . . .

He drummed his fingers against the windowsill, why did it seem like she'd changed her mind halfway through the conversation?

"Ash . . ." he jumped out of his thoughts at his mother's voice. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, Delia leaning against the door jam, before staring back into the darkness. "You'll be leaving soon – won't you?"

He nodded, fixing his hat before pushing himself away from the window, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I guess so," he paused. "It's going to be strange traveling alone."

Delia smiled, bringing Ash into a hug. "You'll meet new people; Brock and Misty will be here, waiting, when you come back."

"Yeah . . ." That didn't make it any less strange though.

"I talked to Professor Oak a little while ago; he's already spoken with Professor Birch and he'll be waiting for you in Littleroot Town. Professor Oak also managed to get you a ticket for the ferry – unfortunately it leaves from Seafoam Islands early in the morning."

Ash nodded, pulling back from his mom with a frown. He glanced around his messy, if a bit dusty room, his backpack lying on the bed. "Huh, guess I don't even get a chance to rest."

Delia let out a laugh, shaking her head. "We know you don't like waiting around," she said, a smile appearing on her features. "Gary _already_ left."

The reaction she got was instantaneous. "He _what_?!" Brushing past her, Ash grabbed his backpack, shoving whatever he touched into it. "I can't wait around then – I got to get going, can't let Gary win."

Delia shook her head at Ash's comments as she turned to leave his room, Mr. Mime in the doorway. "What did I tell you, Mimey? Ash just can't stay still."

---

She hadn't remembered Pallet being _that_ far away before.

Misty bit down on her lip, pedaling hard.

Ash would he there, he wouldn't just –

No, she wouldn't think like that, Ash _would_ be there.

"Damn it Ash, just stay in one place."

Misty hummed lightly to herself, Mount Moon behind her as she entered Pewter City's boundaries. The last time she'd been to Pewter she was only thinking about her bike. Now she _had _it back and was running off, chasing after Ash _again_. As Pewter past her by, she frowned as she noticed Brock's Gym, towering above the houses. She wondered if he'd gotten home yet; he'd have to make a note to visit him on her days off. He'd _need_ a break from looking after his siblings, right? She nodded at the thought; she knew from experiences siblings could be _annoying_ – hers especially.

"That's why I left Cerulean," she mumbled, thinking back to when she first met him. "And I found an _annoying_ kid in return."

Misty rolled her eyes; her life was just like a circle.

Her sisters annoyed her at the best of times, but she couldn't imagine herself running after them when they took off – actually, she'd probably wave them off with a smile. But Ash . . . it was different and she knew _exactly_ what the difference was.

It wasn't something she wanted to admit, she wasn't one for weaknesses, but she _loved_ the Pokémon Master Wannabe.

She shook her head, barely noticing as she left Pewter City, Viridian Forest looming at the end of the Route. "Brock," Misty couldn't help but grit her teeth together, thinking of the Pokémon Breeder. "Why do you have to have _such_ bad timing?"

_**Note to self:**_ Smack Brock upon passing through Pewter.

She had planned it out when they came to her rescue in the abandoned soccer field; she was going to tell Ash his feelings before she left. The fact that her bike was leaning against the chain link fence just seemed to solidify her thoughts. Walking down that familiar path in the familiar town, she felt her nerve start to falter; her heart beating against her chest.

But, _every time_ she tried; she'd fumble over the right words and Ash would just smile at her, telling her it was alright; that she didn't _have_ to say anything. Did he know – did he know what she wanted to tell him?

"Ash . . . you can be so thickheaded sometimes."

But, _those_ words kept echoing in her head – his opinion on their first meeting . . .

"_It was a coincidence that I even met Ash."_

"_Ours wasn't a coincidence. I don't believe it could be a coincidence that I met you out of all people."_

"_What do you mean Ash?"_

"_I guess what I mean is that even though that happened, I think that we were meant to met and become friends."_

Maybe . . . maybe fate had a different idea for the two of them.

Maybe this was supposed to be a _test_?

Brock was right . . . fate was too cruel . . .

---

The wind whistled through the darkened town, the small town of Pallet full of shadows. Grumbling slightly from the wind, Ash had shoved his new hat into his backpack, Pikachu resting on his shoulder. Reaching a hand up, he ran it over its head, the electric Pokémon letting out a call of "Pika, Pika."

"Ash, are you sure you don't want to take any of your other Pokémon with you?"

He glanced over his shoulder at his mother. "No, it'll be just like last time; just Pikachu and me."

"I know it feels strange," Delia said, guessing his thoughts. "I know Bayleef would like to go too."

Ash let out a laugh, shaking his head. Yes, Bayleef had shown its concern at being left in Pallet for an extended time. "Bayleef will understand; I tried to explain it."

Delia shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "What about Totodile though?" She noticed the Poke ball in his hands.

"You notice _everything_," he grumbled, glancing from his mom to the Poke ball. "I need Totodile to get to Seafoam Islands; I'll send it back when I get there."

"Why don't you just _take_ Totodile with you, I'd rest easier knowing you were safe."

"Mom," Ash whined, throwing her a look. "You didn't seem to care last time – and Pikachu _hated_ me back then . . ."

"I did care," she interjected. "But everyone starts out that way. Now that you have so many, I don't see why you have to go off alone."

Ash let out a sigh, turning back to stare at the dark waters before him. "It's _alright_ mom," he said, tossing the Poke ball, Totodile appearing. "You worry too much; I'll be alright – I am the Johto Champion after all!"

Delia sighed, there wasn't anyway she'd convince him otherwise. "At least be careful out there," she said, Totodile springing off the dock and into the water. "Now remember –"

"I _know_," Ash cut her off, rolling his eyes. There was no need to say that Misty had already told him what he usually forgot about. "I'll call you from the Pokémon Center, okay?"

"Alright," Delia relented, frowning as she watched Ash flop down onto the dock, checking his bag. "Just, I _wish_ you'd wait till sunrise."

Nodding that his pack was secure, he slipped it back on, slipping off the deck and into the water. Pushing his dark bangs back – the water was _colder_ then he'd thought – he reached for Totodile, the water type appearing from the dark depths. "I will mom and please stop worrying about me. I'll be _fine_, you know that."

She nodded. "Call me when you get there and don't forget to change your clothes – _all_ of it!"

Ash groaned; his mom's voice being carried away from the winds. "I got it, mom! Take care."

As the lights of Pallet Town started to disappear into the darkness, Ash let out a sigh as the silent night encased him. He could hear nothing but the water lapping against him and Totodile, Pikachu perched on his shoulder. He was glad that the wind hadn't made the water choppy; that would be a _nightmare_. He'd already had enough experience with rough and choppy water when he, Brock and Misty had tried to find New Island to enter Mewtwo's competition.

He shook his head, a scowl appearing on his features. There he went again . . . thinking about Misty . . .

"What do you think, Pikachu?" he asked, the water starting to chill him. "Do you think there was something wrong with Misty?"

The wind seemed to snatch his words away as soon as he spoke them. After a couple moments, he glanced at the electric Pokémon who seemed not to have heard his words.

"_It's just something I feel I have to tell you –"_

"_Well . . . you know . . . without me there . . ."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

". . . Will I see you again . . ." he muttered, the words feeling awkward on his tongue. "Why _wouldn't_ we?"

Even though he tried to get rid of her at first, he eventually came around to the confident red head. Over the years, she had _actually_ become his best friend, leaving her back in Kanto just seemed strange. He frowned and then shook his head. No, _maybe_ he thought that because she'd traveled with him since Day One . . .

---

Her eyes wide, clenching her handlebars tightly, Misty let out a sigh.

Now she remembered why she hated Viridian Forest – bugs and _lots_ of them.

_Weedle . . . Beedrill . . . Caterpie . . ._

_She shivered, goosebumps erupting on her skin as she cast a glance at the bug Pokémon hanging over her head. She held her breath – hopefully they wouldn't see her as she past underneath, holding her breath for good measure. Ash had _better _be in Pallet Town when she got there _and _happy to see her_.

_Three quarters of the way through the forest – she could start to see the travelers outpost through the dense foliage – trying to keep her eyes away from the sides of the small path, she let out a scream, her bike screeching to a halt when something green appeared before her. Her first thought was glad it wasn't a Beedrill but her expression froze in place when she noticed it was a Caterpie._

"_How ironic," she mumbled, a shiver running up her spine as it turned to look at her. "I try to find Ash and I find a Caterpie."_

_Taking a breath, she turned her bike slightly to the left, moving around the caterpillar Pokémon. However, she couldn't help but glance back at the Caterpie, still resting in the path, as she slowly pedaled away._

"You're not afraid of an itty bitty Caterpie in a Poke ball, are you?"

_She could still hear the mockery in Ash's voice as he shoved the Poke ball in her face, trying to creep her out._

Once out of Viridian Forest, Misty felt herself relax slowly. Her hands released their tight grip on the handlebars, her muscles relaxing slightly as the quiet city of Viridian stretched out before her. She glanced around her surroundings, the streetlights of Viridian brightening portions of the cobbled streets. A shiver ran down her spine as she noticed the gym – who'd have _ever_ thought that Team Rocket owned it? Casting her eyes away from the dark gym, she grinned, the city's limits before her – Pallet Town was under an hours ride away . . .

"_Misty, thank you and Brock, I know there's no way I could have –"_

"_Go on."_

"_If you have something to say Ash, say it."_

She bit her bottom lip as she left Viridian behind her, the dark night encasing her again. Her heart hammered in her chest as she pedaled quicker, her cerulean eyes trained on the scenery before her. If Brock _hadn't _interrupted, what would Ash have said? She rolled her eyes, and Brock said _she_ was bad at cutting in. The trees quickly moved past her, but she hardly noticed them, her mind preoccupied. Eventually, the trees parted ahead of her, Pallet Town ahead of her.

She let out a huff though at the tall grass growing between the well used path and Pallet Town, successfully winding itself around her front wheel. "Oh come _on_!" she grumbled, jumping off the bike. Crossing her arms over her chest with a frown, she glared at the shiny bike, leaning down to get a better look. Mumbling to herself – this was _just_ her luck – she kicked the front wheel, hoping it might just come loose. "I don't have time for this!" she yelled, reaching for the handle bars, tugging on it. "Just . . . let it . . . _go_!"

Tugging on the bike, digging her feet into the dirt, she glanced over her shoulder at Pallet. The lights in the small costal town were slowly starting to dim before turning off one by one as the horizon slowly started to turn a light orange colour; sunrise arriving. "Come on you stupid bike – we're this _close_!"

After a couple pulls, the bike failing to come loose, Misty grumbled, letting go of the handlebars. Letting out a cry of aggravation, she brought her foot back, it connecting with the front wheel again. "I don't have time for this . . . ugh . . . no one _should_ damage it again . . ."

Shaking her head slightly, Misty frowned, shoving her hands into her pockets. Casting a final glance at her bike, she turned her back on it, her eyes set on the small town before her. Forcing her way through the tall grass, Misty's feet slowly started to pick up its pace, a grin appearing on her features as she pushed the grass aside, quickly leaving it behind her.

She was _finally_ here.

Her eyes scanned the familiar town, spotting the small Ketchum home in no time. It looked the same the last time she was there – the garden in full bloom, the picket fence catching the morning light – and she couldn't explain it, but she started to _run_. Her feet hit the pavement rapidly, she fumbled momentarily with the fence's ornate gate, and before she knew it; she was standing on the doorstep.

Misty outstretched her hand to ring the doorbell, but stopped, dropping her hand to her side.

The sun was just rising; it had to be only six am, what if they were still sleeping?

Ash would give her an earful . . . but didn't he say once his mom was always up early?

Shaking her head – she'd deal with the consequences later – she reached forward, ringing the bell.

She fidgeted waiting on the doorstep, clasping her hands behind her back as she waited. Maybe she _should_ have come later. She sighed; she _had_ no where else to go . . . she'd just have to sit on the doorstep till later. "Just like Ash," she mumbled, moving so that she could sit down on the step. "He always makes us wait . . ."

Lost in her own thoughts, she jumped as the outside lights came on, the door opening moments later. Misty blinked, her limbs flailing as she moved to get up. "Good Morn – Misty?" Delia stood in the doorway, an apron draped around her form, flour coating her outfit; Mr. Mime behind her. "What are you doing here?" She seemed surprised to see the red head as she ushered Misty inside.

"I know I came real early, but I wanted to catch Ash –"

"Oh," Delia said lowly, glancing from Misty to Mr. Mime.

Misty paused as she heard Delia's low comment, raising an eyebrow. Frowning, she ran a hand through her hair as Delia looked from Mr. Mime, to her, to the floor and back again. "Don't tell me," Misty said, her heart pounding against her ribcage for some reason. "Ash isn't here . . . he left already."

"You know Ash," Delia said with a slight smile, dropping a hand onto Misty's shoulder. "He can't stand still too long and after he heard Gary left for Hoenn before him . . . he just had to go."

"How like him," Misty mumbled, shaking her head. "Oh well, that's okay – I'll just seem him when he comes back."

Delia grinned; guessing what Misty might be getting at. "Well, Ash is still in Kanto; the ferry leaves from Seafoam later this morning. He's supposed to be calling when he gets there, if you want to wait here."

Misty shook her head, smiling up at Delia. "No, no, it's alright, I don't want to impose on you. Just tell Ash I stopped by alright?" Delia nodded, raising an eyebrow as Misty shoved her hands in her pockets. "I just forgot something I had to tell him, but it's no big deal, it can wait. I'll see you around then, sorry for interrupting this early."

"Its fine, Mimey and I were just trying out this new recipe – feel free to stop by any time Misty."

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum," Misty said, opening the front door. "Tell Ash I say _hi_, okay?"

Delia nodded, watching Misty head down the small garden path. She bit her lip, worry in her eyes as she watched Misty close the small gate behind her, her eyes glued on the ground underfoot. "I think I know what Misty came here for," Delia said, glancing at Mr. Mime as he appeared beside her. "If only he'd listened to me and left this morning!"

Once down the street and around the corner, Misty stopped, Route Nineteen's body of water glistening at the end of the long street. Shaking her head, she slipped her small bag off her shoulder, opening it up. She smiled as she caught sight of Togepi, curled up, sleeping off to one side. Slowly, so not to wake Togepi up, she looked through the Poke balls, grinning when she found Staryu's.

"I hope you're up for this, Staryu; Seafoam Islands pretty far away . . ."

---

Hours later, the sun resting on the horizon, Seafoam Islands appeared before him, much to Ash's relief. Drenched head to toe, he was glad when they reached the dock and he was able to clamber up onto it, flopping onto the wooden planks. It had been a while since he'd been to the Island; the last he'd come was to train for the Indigo League; which he didn't really do. Shaking his head, Ash forced himself up off the dock, patting Totodile on the head, who had taken to jumping on the dock, a bundle of energy.

"How can you _still_ have energy?" he muttered, fumbling through his backpack for the Poke ball. Grumbling because _everything_ in his bag would need to dry – _including_ his trademarked Pokémon League hat – he sighed, calling Totodile back to its ball. "You deserve a rest. Pikachu, come on buddy, mom's going to flip if I don't call her . . ." Holding out his arm to the electric type, Pikachu let out a cry of "Pika!" scurried up, perching on Ash's shoulder.

Shouldering his backpack, he pushed his dark hair back, wandering through the mostly sleeping town. The harbor was alive with people, the morning market up and running. He shook his head at the many people and fisherman littering the dock; he never was able to understand how they managed to get up before the sun rose – he would _never_ be able to do that. Leaving the harbor, he made his way through the costal city, the Pokémon Center residing in the middle of the town. A wide grin appeared on his face as he found it; he couldn't _wait _to get out of his wet clothes.

Half an hour later with a change of clothes, Ash found an empty computer terminal, flopping down on the bench before it. Grabbing the phone resting beside the screen, he punched his houses' number in upon hearing the dial town. Holding the phone aloof, he drummed his fingers against the tabletop, waiting for his mother to pick up. The ringing eventually came to a stop, the screen springing to life as his kitchen came into view, his mother in the middle of the screen, Mr. Mime in the background.

"Hey Mom, I'm here."

"Ash, honey, I'm glad you made it there," Ash frowned at her comment; did she have _little_ faith in him? "How was your trip? I thought about you all night; the winds really picked up later."

Ash rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh. "Oh, I know, I know, but Totodile got through it alright."

"Are you sure you're not going to take Totodile with you? You know I'd feel better if you took more then Pikachu," she smiled at Ash and then shook her head, her features turning serious. "I was right, you know, Ash? You really should have left this morning instead."

Ash rolled his eyes, propping his chin in his hand. "Oh mom, I'm _fine_, alright? Trust me on this one – I've been in a worse storm then that before."

Delia's face froze momentarily, making Ash blink a couple times, laughing awkwardly before scratching the back of his head as he realized what he said. They had decided not to tell their families about New Island; not like they'd believe them anyway; Mew and Mewtwo were supposed to be nothing more then a myth.

"Ash, what _have_ you, Misty and Brock been up to – if you've been doing anything dangerous . . ." Ash rolled his eyes as his mom's threat trailed off, her putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, by the way honey, Misty came by this morning to see you; she said she wanted to –"

"What did Misty want?" Ash cut in, leaning into the screen. "What did she tell you?"

"Well, she never really said," Delia mumbled; a frown on her features. "Misty said she wanted to tell you something, but she said it could wait until you came home from Hoenn, she just told me to say _hi_ for her."

"_One more thing –"_

"_It's just something I feel I need to tell you . . ."_

"_Well, you know, without me there . . ."_

"_Are you sure you'll be okay without me, Ash?"_

Ash frowned, his mind running in circles. After Daisy had called, she seemed different; she'd yelled at him and then took off. Then, upon leaving Viridian; she had seemed distant and kept tripping over her words. Then, the next morning, she'd shown up at his home wanting to tell her something? "Mom, did Misty seem different, I mean _more_ then usual?"

Delia paused, her eyes glancing upwards as she recalled her conversation with Misty. "Kind of, she seemed sort of distant, like she didn't know what she really wanted."

Ash nodded to what his mom said; it seemed like Misty hadn't changed much since Viridian. "Did she say she was going home?"

"She didn't say," Delia responded with a shrug. "I would suppose so."

"Alright," Ash said, switching the phone to the other ear. "Well, the ferry's supposed to leave in a couple hours and I still got to call Professor Oak." _And call Cerulean_.

"Well, call me from Littleroot Town; I'll want to hear _all_ about Hoenn."

Ash laughed. "Yeah, I will. See you later." With that, he reached forward, disconnecting from his mom. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, glancing over at Pikachu, sitting up on the counter. "Seems like Misty's _still_ acting strange; what do you say we call Cerulean before the Professor?"

"Chu," Pikachu said, nodding its head.

Smiling slightly, Ash ran a hand across Pikachu's head before reaching forward, pushing in the number for the Cerulean Gym. As he heard the phone ring, connecting to Cerulean, he reached back over to Pikachu, scratching its head again.

"Like hello?"

He knew it was Daisy before the screen came to life. "Hi Daisy, is Misty there?"

Daisy sighed, pushing her blonde hair back. "Like, she's not here; that's _totally_ like Misty though. She's probably like totally taking her time."

Ash frowned, rolling his eyes at Pikachu as Daisy continued to rant about Misty's lateness. "Well, tell her I called, alright? I'm in a –" Ash didn't know why, but at the look Daisy gave him, he broke off midsentence. "What?"

"Like _is_ Misty there with you?" It didn't escape his eyes that Daisy wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Like are you two on a _date_?"

Before Ash could say anything, he heard a screech and a crash from somewhere in the house; Lily and Violet appearing in the screen, trying to take the phone from Daisy's grasp. "Like no way," he heard Lily say, momentarily holding the phone. "Like who'd want to date – oh . . ." Violet muttered, a slight smirk on her features. Closing his eyes momentarily, Ash took a deep breath and reaching forward, disconnected from Misty's sisters.

He knew _all_ to well why Misty tried to avoid them.

"I guess she's not home yet, buddy," he said with a shrug, picking up Pikachu. "Come on, we've got to get in touch with Professor Oak; he'll be looking for Totodile."

---

The last time she'd been to Seafoam Islands was the month before the Indigo League started. Stretching her limbs out before her, Misty hoisted herself out of the water and onto the small dock. Slipping the bag off the shoulders, she rooted through it, finding Staryu's Poke ball. "You were a lot of help, Staryu, now it's time for a good, long rest." With a smile, Misty called it back and stowing the ball into her bag, she whirled around on her heel, taking in the bustling city. "Now, to find that ferry . . ."

Lining the dock, there seemed to one too many ferry's. Pushing her bangs back, she picked up her bag again, her footsteps echoing against the wooden boards underfoot. Misty glanced at the huge white ferries looming overhead – a slight shiver going down her spine; she remembered the St. Anne _all_ to well – a bunch of sailors hanging around a pile of wooden barrels catching her eye. Balling her hands into fists, she started over to where the sailors were, laughing about something.

Upon reaching them, she cleared her throat, shoving her hands into her pockets as the five of them turned to stare at her. "Can we help you?" one of them said after a moment, Misty saying nothing.

"Oh, um, which one of these are going to Hoenn?"

The sailors glanced between each other, before looking back at the red head. "It's about six down at the other end of the dock; you'd better hurry though . . . it's leaving in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?!" Misty blinked, glancing over the sailors' heads; mentally cursing herself. "You've _got _to be kidding – he doesn't make anything easy!"

Shifting her backpack slightly, Misty called a quick thanks over her shoulder, her feet hitting the wooden dock roughly. Holding onto the straps of her bag, Misty glanced at the huge ferries past her by, counting them as she went. When she reached ferry number five, her footsteps slowed slightly, her eyes trained on the next ferry. Stopping before the ferry, Misty glanced up at it, raising a hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes.

"So, this is it . . ." She cast a glance around her; no Ash. "Excuse me –" she'd noticed a sailor standing on the ramp leading onto the ferry. "Is this going to Hoenn?"

"It is," the sailor said, turning to look at her. "You got a ticket?"

Misty shook her head, at which the man rolled his eyes, turning his back on her. "Wait, have you seen a boy come by here with a Pikachu on his shoulder?"

"Ain't seen no Pikachu," he grumbled, taking another passenger's ticket. "Enjoy your stay."

Frowning to herself, Misty dropped her small bag to the ground, leaning back against the thick rope separating the dock from the water. Noticing her watch said it was five to ten, she glanced at the people passing by intently – Ash _wasn't _leaving without . . .

"_Misty_? Is that you?"

Lost in her own thoughts, Misty jolted at the sound of her name, her limbs flailing as she tried to right herself of the rope she sat on. Planting her feet on the wooden dock, she tried to catch her balance (and _wasn't_ doing a good job) when a hand shot out, closing around her wrist. Pulling her back, righting her sense of balance, Misty closed her eyes, bringing a hand to her chest as she took a deep breath. It wasn't until she felt her _saviors_ – how she hated that word – hand leave her wrist, did she remember there was someone there.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be," she shook her head, letting out a breath as she glanced up. Her expression froze in place, seeing who stood before her. "_You_! Oh – you almost sent me to a watery death I'll have you know!"

"Please, that's what _you_ get for sitting on that," Ash laughed, placing his hands behind his head. "Besides, what're you doing here anyway?"

Misty blinked, running a hand through her hair awkwardly. Biting down on her lip, she turned her back to Ash, kneeling down for her bag. "Well, I . . ." She hadn't thought of what'd she actually say. "I had to . . ."

Ash glanced at Pikachu, who nodded, jumping down from his shoulder. Glancing from Pikachu to Misty – who he noticed was holding the rope tightly – lost in her own thoughts again. With measured steps, he approached her, dropping a hand onto her shoulder. Misty jumped from the touch, but wouldn't look up at him. Frowning, Ash tightened his grip on the red head, turning her around to face him, dropping his other hand onto her shoulder.

"Come on Misty," he said, her eyes trained on the dock underfoot. "We've been friends for such a long time; please tell me what's wrong. I don't want to leave knowing something's _wrong_."

Misty rolled her eyes at Ash's measured words, shaking her head slightly. "It's _because_ you're leaving."

Ash blinked, pausing at Misty's whispered words. "Misty . . . you knew that," he shook his head, a touch of amusement to his words. "I swore I'd see you again."

"It's . . . that's _not_ the same," Misty muttered, shaking her head. "We were in Johto for _three_ years –"

"And you think I'd _forget_ about you, Misty?" He rolled his eyes. "As if I could _ever_ do something like that."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, knocking his hand off her shoulders. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Awe, don't tell me your _still_ grouchy, Mist."

"Grouchy," Misty muttered, her eyes narrowing slightly again. "You just don't get it to you?"

"Get what?" Ash grumbled, placing his hands on his hips. "You _haven't_ even told me anything yet!"

"You're so . . . so _stupid_ sometimes!" she yelled, aggravated.

Ash shrugged, shooting a glance at Misty before looking at Pikachu. "If I'm so stupid, _why _did you –" his words trailed off as Misty's hands shot forward, resting on his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at the red head, who seemed to be torn between two things, biting down on her lip. "Misty, what?"

Misty was torn; did she tell him or . . . no, that was why she _came_ all the way out here. Taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, she leaned forward, lightly bringing her lips to his. Her heart pounded against her chest, she had _finally_ told him. Ash froze when he realized what Misty was doing, his eyes widening slightly. Feeling Ash freeze, Misty stopped and pulled back.

"I – I'm sorry Ash," she mumbled, dropping her hands to her sides. "I just couldn't let you go without . . ."

"I know," Ash grinned at her, a smirk in place. "Brock mentioned your slight crush over a month ago . . ."

Misty blinked; her mouth opening and closing, her hand balling into fists. "Ash . . . why the _hell_ didn't you say anything?!" And she'd been worrying about that for weeks . . .

"Oh, Brock and I weren't sure who it was exactly."

Misty shook her head; she had _no_ words for that. She was going to kill Brock when she saw him next though. "Boys," she finally settled on grumbling.

"Hey, are you going to Hoenn?" Misty and Ash jumped, looking over at the ferry. The sailor stood there, bored looking.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Misty frowned; so Ash was still leaving.

"You better hurry then, we're setting off."

Ash nodded, mumbling his thanks, before looking at Misty. "I'm sorry," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know I'm going to the next Pokémon Master and you're going to be a Water Pokémon Master – this is going to take us one step closer."

Misty nodded slowly, frowning. "But . . ."

"Misty, come on, smile for me. You got what you wanted – come visit me okay?" He said, shaking his head. "I can call you from Littleroot, okay? Oh – and don't kill Brock, alright?"

Misty grinned. "I make no promises – you _both_ wanted to torture me!"

"You know you liked it," Ash said with a shrug, handing his ticket over to the sailor. "We know you _don't_ like the easy route."

"You're mean," Misty called, hands on her hips.

Ash's response was drowned out as the ferry's engines started to grind, a horn sounding somewhere on deck. Misty nodded to whatever he said; a grin on her features as she waved him off. "Don't get in _too_ much trouble out there!"

She could picture Ash rolling his eyes. "Yeah sure," he called; sarcasm in his tone. "Oh – your sisters are going to ambush you! I called looking for you earlier and they all know you got your first boyfriend!"

Misty's eyes widened, her hands balling into fists. "Ash – I'm going to kill you when you come back!"

Her sisters were going to torment her relentlessly when she got home . . .

She could see Ash laugh from the ferry, saying something to Pikachu as he slowly disappeared from view. Misty sighed, as the ferry disappeared from view, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Well, Ash Ketchum," she said, turning on her heel, a goofy grin on her face. "I finally know how you feel about me."

---

A/N –

I got inspired to write this by Rascal Flatt's new song; "Here Comes Goodbye."

&& thanks to Kazy and Kai who helped majorly with the plotline by our rant/conversation about new vs. old Pokémon and the infamous goodbye scene; which we thought was a joke/dream when it first aired eons ago. And then this was created.


End file.
